The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Proteins is an ongoing biannual conference. Like other GRCs, the Proteins GRC is a small unique forum where new results can be discussed interactively in an informal setting conducive to the exchange of ideas and the open analysis of controversies in the field. The Proteins GRC focuses on research aimed at understanding protein folding, protein structure, protein stability, and the biological functions of proteins and enzymes. Although the program is still preliminary, we plan to have sessions with the following titles: Protein Architectures and Structure Prediction Hydrogen-Bonding and Water, The Pathway to a Folded Protein, Chaperon- Assisted Protein Folding, Structure/Function Studies of Macromolecular Assemblies, Metalloproteins, Side Chain, Conformational and/or Binding Free Entropies, Signal Transduction. We are requesting that NIH supply $6,000 in partial funding towards the estimated $41,000 cost of the 1995 Proteins Gordon Research Conference to be held at Tilton School in Tilton, New Hampshire from Sunday, June 18 to Friday, June 23, 1995.